Silent Voices
by pentuppassion
Summary: Hinata is a musical genius. Gaara bartends. This is a story of how they met, fell in love and how they find out that the music that brought them together is also the thing that will break them apart. Will they ever find a way back to each other? pls R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back from the dead! It's been years since I posted a story here but believe me, I still write when a story comes to mind. Problem is finishing them and posting here. Please bear with me and my errors, no betareader :| And please Read and Review. Positive and negative criticisms are welcome, but please for the negative one, kindly state them in a nice way. Thank you very much :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and it's characters. I own only the idea.

* * *

Silent Voices

by pentuppassion

-/-

Chapter 1

-/-

The soft silken sheets caress my skin as I rolled in bed. I relished in the moment...the feel of the cold early morning air and the warm comfort of the faint sunlight seeping through the glass windows. I'm not really sure what time it was; I just know that last night had been close to perfect. Blindly, my hand searched the bed for the object of my deepest affections.

"Hmm..." I heard her mumble as she accepted my embrace. She really did fit snuggly against me..and I love it. I traced circles on her outer thigh, not really thinking about what I'm doing. She probably liked it since she leaned into my touch. This girl, or should I say, this woman ignites every passion in me. I could only dream of being the same inspiration to her.

My wandering thoughts halted when I felt her take my hand. I didn't know what she was doing at first but realization set in when I felt her flat stomach under my palms. I love this part of her, the part that needs to be held, to be protected. She is a strong woman and that is one of the things that drew me in. But these moments when I held her close - and she let me melt her into my arms - I truly treasured these for they were rare and far between.

I shifted my hold of her and accidentally brushed my thumb on the underside of her breast. A soft appreciative moan escaped her lips and her back arched to the touch. Such responsive body. Silently, I nuzzled her nape with my nose and breathed in her scent. I reached up to her chin and turned her face towards mine. As if it was the most natural thing in the world, our lips met. It was just a simple kiss at first, but she then adjusted her position so she could fully face me. Turning her body towards mine, she accidentally opened her mouth as we kissed and I took that chance to slip my tongue in. I couldn't help but moan in pleasure as she met it with her own. Her hand went up to caress my face, moving to the back of my head only to brush my short red hair. I think she's a little fond of my hair. She would always ruffle and brush it in the most random times.

"Don't you have practice today?" I tried to say between kisses. It was a difficult feat, mind you.

She put her hand on my chest and pushed lightly so she could look at me. "Then why are we still talking?" She said with a mischievous smile. Have I mentioned she was crazy?

I wasted no time after hearing that reply. I moved on top of her and showered her body with hot, wet kisses. I massaged her left breast with my left hand as my lips moved lower and lower towards her flat stomach. As I got closer to my destination, I felt her light tugging on my hair. I looked up and knew that that moment will be etched in my memory forever.

Her half - lidded eyes, slightly open mouth, dark hair sprawled on my sheets. I can hear her panting and her soft whispering of my name. A blush crept up to her cheeks when she realized I was watching her. She pulled my face to level with hers and kissed me. It's the kind of kiss that melts you to the core and you end up weak in the knees. I stopped before I could melt any further. I buried my face on the crook of her neck, trying to catch my breath. She held me close and brushed my hair softly as if I was a little boy who needed comforting. Suddenly I heard a sniffle. I looked at her with a start.

I watched a single tear roll down her flushed cheek before she could wipe it away and hide from me. I looked at her with worried eyes and she offered me a small smile.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

At the sound of my voice, she wiped another tear that escaped. She smiled still and cupped my face with both her hands.

Sigh. "I love you, okay, Gaara?" She closed her eyes for a moment to shed the tears she tried to hold back then looked at me straight in the eyes. "Please always remember that."

I wiped her tears away, still watching her beautiful face and a myriad of emotions passed through her eyes. I couldn't read all of them but I know in my heart her words were true.

"I know, love." I whispered softly, trying to soothe her. "You'd do well not to forget that I love you, too."

And we sealed this promise with a kiss that translated all that we felt into action.

-/-

-/-

"Hinata! There you are!" I heard Sakura exclaim as I walked in the studio. "I thought you'd never show up!"

She's always exaggerating so I laughed it off. "You know I don't like missing practice, dear manager." I teased. She didn't like being called that even if it's true. She says it makes her feel old.

"Well, better late than never, I guess." Naruto suddenly joined the conversation. He's our crazy ass drummer. Really overly energetic if you asked me. We've been friends longer than I have known anyone else in the room. Except from my cousin Neji who plays lead guitar. The other member of the group was our bassist, Sasuke. He's a friend of Neji from his other job. And the vocalist, yours truly, Hinata Hyuuga.

Well not exactly. Sasuke sang too. We kind of switch roles when the songs required it. Yes, I can also play the bass. But if you must know, my first love is the violin. In our family, we had to learn how to play the piano, the violin or the flute. That's what happens when you come from a family in the upper class...certain norms are to be maintained whether you like it or not.

In case you're wondering, Neji plays the piano like a pro. When we were in high school, even a few times during elementary, we performed in music festivals either individually or as a duet. We got really close because of this. Neji seldom spoke with people so when he opened up to me, I did my best not make him regret trusting me.

"Yo!" The sound of a guitar riff vibrated through me, effectively taking me away from my thoughts. "What are you spacing out for?"

I realized now that Neji had been announcing our next practice schedule and they're setting up already to begin practice. I held on to the microphone in front of me.

"Test one, two." _Okay, we're good._ I let the music take me away.

-/-

Hours passed as we practice our set for the next gig. We got a spot at The Sound Village three nights from today. We usually play downtown but not like this. The Sound Village is a very popular bar and grill where scouts visit. It's the first time we're playing there and we were a bit nervous to be honest. _Or at least I was._

We were allowed five songs in total. Two songs will be sung by Sasuke, and the other three songs, by myself. Sasuke himself wrote two among the five. I helped arrange the music while Neji, Naruto and Sakura made suggestions as we went along. It was easy to work with them actually. It was as if we're only having fun.

We got together during high school...that's roughly two years ago. Naruto knew that I loved singing and my voice isn't half bad. We hung out with Neji one time and got to talk about forming a band. My cousin thought it was a good idea and we jammed later that night. We had a great time playing we didn't even notice how late it got. Months after, Neji introduced us to Sasuke and though he was very quiet, his skills were splendid. And we lacked a bassist. Before he came, I had to play the bass while singing and we figured it might pose a problem in the future.

Sakura came into the picture a little after Sasuke did. She was my classmate then, she sat beside me on most classes and after a while we got close. I told her about the band sometime after Sasuke joined us. We didn't know it at the time but apparently she already heard us play at the studio since she had to pass by it when heading home after school. Then during the school festival, after we played our set, she offered to be our band manager.

_Feels like such a long time ago now. _

"Okay...that's a wrap guys! Great job today!" Sakura pulled me out of my reminiscing with her words. "C'mon...we can all go out to dinner."

"RAMEN!" And we all know just whose voice that was. It was followed by a resounding smack delivered by Sasuke on the upside of the blonde's head.

Pushing the door open, we went out to feel the cold summer night's air.

-/-

-/-

"And that is the last one." Whew. The last crate had been hoisted out of the truck and onto the cart. I need to get this to the basement and finish counting the boxes of wine and booze stocked downstairs.

Uncle said I needed to learn all about the shipment details before I could take over the bar. He talks like he was gonna die in a month or two. Uncle Baki's old…but not _that_ old. He owns the place and I, his adopted son, bartends at night. During daytime, I also help maintain and clean up the place. Sometimes Kankuro and Temari would drop by and help.

Those two were like siblings to me. We grew up in the orphanage together. I got bullied a lot since I was thin and lanky back then. I remember Temari used to talk those bullies down while brandishing her fan in front of their faces. Never really asked where that fan came from but she never did part with it. Kankuro on the other hand took things differently. He watched on the sidelines while Temari drove the other kids away to save me. He watched intently, memorizing their faces. The next day, those bullies got what they deserved: a long string of misfortune following them all over the orphanage. Those puppets does the trick…I wonder why they never confiscated those. Those puppets spelled trouble.

Speak of the devil. Kankuro, the rude boy that he was, suddenly burst into the bar, never mind the 'closed' sign at the door. Of course Temari followed him in. Quite a pair these two make.

They never got out of the orphanage, unlike me. Uncle took me in when I was about 12. These two were older than me...about two years or so, we're not really sure. We act as if we're all the same age anyway. Uncle let them work here too when they don't have work at the orphanage. Temari would either help me bartend or be the waitress for the night. Kankuro manage the rowdy ones and took them outside. Uncle did only managerial work since we got off high school...says we're old enough to be left upstairs on our own.

"Hey Kankuro, why don't you grab those chairs and help me set up the place?"

He sent me a goofy smile and went onto help. "You too, Temari!" He added for me. The girl just sat on the barstool watching us work.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be behind the bar getting the bottles ready for later." The blonde pushed herself off the chair to start working. She took the apron on the rack and began scouting the drinks.

Music started blasting off the speakers when I turned it on. That's just what we needed to get pumped up with energy. Temari even danced a little to the beat.

-/-

The sun had almost set when we finished cleaning and setting up. Now we had just enough time to eat dinner and get ready for the real job.

"Hey you two...let's grab some dinner before we head home to wash up." I wanted to walk around for a bit too. I needed to talk to them anyway.

Temari was first to respond. "Sure no problem Gaara."

"Let's go then! Fixing up the bar got me hungry!" Kankuro and food: perfect match.

The three of us walked silently to the famous ramen house to get some dinner. It was a comfortable silence we shared. But I had to break it.

"Hey I need to ask you both a favor." I said in a low voice. I didn't want to burden them with it but I had to ask. Both of them motioned for me to continue. "There's something I gotta do this Friday night and I won't be able to come work. Can you guys cover for me? Just that one night."

They didn't even think for a second before replying. "Of course you dummy. As long as Uncle allows it..."

"Oh I already asked so don't worry. He trusts you guys as much as he does me." I assured them.

"Wait." The girl walking beside me suddenly spoke. "What you're doing on that night that's so important anyway?"

"Well..." I trailed off. Even though they knew her personally I'm still shy about it.

Kankuro jumped in front of me. "It has something to do with Hinata right?"

"I knew it!"

Yeah they're like children when it comes to teasing me. Hinata was the only girl I ever liked that way. It's just different with her. Her personality challenges me and excites me like no other person ever did.

Finally I saw the faint light coming from the ramen house a few meters ahead. "Here we are! I'm starving!"

-/-

-/-

Sakura sat beside me during dinner. We're all done eating except for Naruto who's on his fourth helping of ramen. I don't know where he stores all that food. Everyone knew about his six-pack abs under that shirt. He used to be really chubby as a kid and everyone teased him about it. I think he got a little insecure so he worked out a lot during high school then voila! College was easy as pie after that.

The pink haired girl turned to talk to me. "Hey isn't that Gaara?"

Before she even finished that sentence I saw him already. His red hair stood out from everybody in the small restaurant. He didn't see me yet so I took this chance to watch him and his 'siblings', Kankuro and Temari. The blonde young woman ordered for the three of them. She really was like the eldest of the three siblings. Kankuro and Gaara were talking about something while they waited.

Seemed the black haired boy caught a glimpse of me watching them. He smiled, waved then motioned to Gaara that I was here.

I stood up and excused myself from our table as Gaara walked towards us. "Hey stranger." I greeted him with a simle. He planted a kiss on my cheek as a response. "You know my band mates." I said motioning to the table.

"Hey everyone." Gaara said with a nod. He turned to look at his companions when they called him. "I've got to go. We only ordered take out since we still have to go back to the bar."

"Sure no problem." I gave him a little kiss on the lips to bid him goodbye. "I'll see you later, okay?"

And off he went. I sat back down beside Sakura and absentmindedly watched Naruto wolf down his food. Sasuke and Neji were still talking about their job at the office.

"Hey Hina..." Sakura began. "Have you told him yet?"

"Huh?" I really didn't get what she was talking about.

"You know...that thing." She was being cryptic. And by the look on my face, she knew she had to tell me explicitly. Sigh. "You've been putting off telling him for weeks. Did you change your mind about it?"

Oh that. "No I haven't..." I trailed off. I really don't know how to tell him.

"Well you should." My friend reminded me. "He needs to know."

-/-

-/-


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to el H.H and iKyoheii for the support :) I hope you enjoy reading this fic as it progresses. Now, on with the story :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Silent Voices

by pentuppassion

-/-

Chapter 2

-/-

I walked back to Gaara's apartment down the street. I planned to visit him at work but I needed some time to think things through. Questions flooded my mind as I walked under the light of the full moon. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize that I got here already.

I went in using my keys and didn't bother with the lights. I went straight to his room, took a towel then headed to the shower. I love cold showers even at night...especially after a day of work. I let the water flow on my skin and they send shivers down my spine as thoughts of what I'm about to tell him flooded my mind.

_Will he understand? Would he be angry?_

I sure hope not. In my mind I keep seeing possible turn outs for this situation I had gotten myself in.

I dried my body with the towel and went out the shower in automaton. I dressed myself in boxer shorts and one of his shirts. My senses were filled with the smell of him...the smell of soap and a hint of mint. I laid myself on the bed and stared at the ceiling, still thinking. I didn't know for how long I was there until I fell asleep.

-/-

-/-

11:27 pm.

I got out fairly early today. Good. Hinata must be waiting for me at home and I am dead beat. Having to smile at everyone and make small talk to those who sat at the bar sapped the energy right off of me. All I want is to take a shower and sleep beside my girl.

_My girl, huh._ I liked the sound of that. It has been a year since that day and yet I was still amazed by that fact.

I turned the knob and pushed my apartment door open. Clouded in darkness, I stepped in and locked the door behind me. Shower first then sleep. The water was refreshingly cool and it soothed my tired body. As I dried my body with the towel, I heard Hinata stir in bed. I was afraid I woke her but luckily she just rolled a little over my side of the bed and nestled there comfortably.

She didn't really live here but she stayed here more often than at her place. She and Neji shared an apartment during college. It was okay since they were cousins and he looked out for her. Don't get me wrong, I thought of asking her to move in with me but I was too nervous to even bring up the topic of our living conditions. Another thing is that my job at the bar can't cover both our daily expenses...at least not yet. I can't just ask her to come live with me if I can't support her in the first place. I wanted her to feel that kind of security, too. Anyway, I don't think she's bothered by the fact that I haven't asked. And since we've only been official for a year, I don't think she expected me to ask anytime soon.

The moment my body hit the bed, this woman who plagued my thoughts adjusted herself so she could cuddle up beside me. Her head on my chest and an arm across my torso. I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head. I lingered in that position for a while. The pessimist side of me questioned the heavens how long they would allow me this happiness before they crushed my dreams and took her away from me. Almost as sudden as it came, I brushed the doubts away, not wanting to ruin this moment of peace and content. Having her around was like second nature already. For a while, I just watched her sleep and I listened to her even breathing.

Moments passed and slowly I drifted off to sleep.

-/-

-/-

-/-

Two Years Ago~~~

"Good news!" A certain pink haired young lady skipped towards her long time friends. Being the band manager, she makes sure that the band never ran out of projects and gigs. And right now, it would seem she got them another gig to prepare for.

Naruto, the blonde drummer, was first to react. "We got a new one? Where and when?"

"Well, there's an event in one of those local bars this weekend and they need some entertainment. We haven't played there before so this gig is good for their business as well as ours. They almost didn't let us in but the handsome guy I spoke with, probably the owner, liked our sample CD."

"So we got the spot?"

"Of course we did!" Sakura was very happy, it seems.

Neji suddenly questioned the girl's overly excited mood. "Aren't you too happy about this? It's not like this is our first gig, you know."

Hinata brushed it off. "Oh come on cousin. I'm sure she's just happy to meet that hottie again." She knew Neji liked Sakura when they were still in high school but he never asked her out since she became the band manager. It's complicated.

"Hey! You make me sound like a slut or something!" She didn't even notice that jealous glint on Neji's eyes. Unrequitted love, always a pain to watch. "Anyway, let's meet up later at the studio after class."

They all waved their goodbyes and went on opposite buildings. Neji and Hinata were music majors so they went to school together. Sakura was studying to become a nurse, Naruto wanted to become a chef and Sasuke was a budding businessman. It's amazing how they still can get the band together. It was a form of release for them all. It's not like Neji and Hinata wanted to be anything else but musicians, it was what they've always thought they would be. But the others didn't plan on being in the band. They had other dreams and aspirations they continue to fulfill, but the friendship that they had, they can't simply turn back on that. Plus, they had so much fun making music together...it was hard to let go of that.

Time flew fast and the day was about to end. As was arranged, they had a meeting after class.

"So everyone agrees on the set list?" Sakura handles the band meetings too. Since she volunteered to be the band manager back when they were just starting, practices had been more organized, meetings start and end on time. And the band got a lot of gigs, too.

Everyone nodded their agreement on the set list. The gig will be on Friday night and it was only Wednesday then. That gave them a day and a half to practice. It was rushed but the band didn't mind. They've been playing for years and they chose the songs they played during the gig two weeks ago so it wouldn't be a hassle.

People kept asking why they never went pro. They've been around for a long time and it didn't seem that they'd be disbanding anytime soon. They always answered the same thing: the business will ruin the music and the friendship. Sasuke would add that writing songs felt more like a hobby, not a job. Nobody wants to be pressured to spike up inspiration, he'd say.

"You should really check out the bartender." Here she goes again with the hottie. Until this day came, Sakura won't shut up about thay guy. Neji hated it, of course, but never made a move to stop it. Now, he's shooting daggers with his eyes...at me, for encouraging the pink - haired girl.

I get why she'd be attracted to him. His height was just about right, short red hair, and intense green eyes. He was a bit on the thin side but up close, you can almost see his muscled arms and chest under the shirt. I didn't even notice I was staring until he spoke to me directly.

"Hi, can I get you anything?"

I was embarrassed to say the least. "W - well." And now I stutter. Great. Ahem. "Yes, vodka martini please."

"Hmm vodka martini coming right up." he flashed me a smile and I forgot about Sakura sitting beside me. Few seconds passed and I realized I was staring again. What's wrong with me?

"Cheers!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed the moment I got my drink. "This is a nice place, don't you think?"

"Yeah it's quite different from the ones we played at before." I stopped to think about it. "It's more homey I guess."

The place really was not the typical bars they've been to. In those, the had steel chairs and tables, a small stage where bands can perform, a bar on the side and a bunch of people getting drunk. Sandstorm was more than just that.

In the middle of the room was the circular stage big enough so that even with the drums, guitars, and keyboards, I still have space to walk around. Pin lights were directed on each instrument and the person playing them. They even change color based on the mood of the songs we played. Tables and chairs made of smooth wood surrounded the stage in a orderly yet relaxed fashion. It gave the place its cozy feeling of beeing in a cool cabin, old and comfortable. Some space was given on the left side of the stage and a bit at the back for the bar. On the right side of the stage, somewhat opposite the bar, was the dance floor. It was small but just the right size for the place. They say this establishment can accomodate about 50 people. What Sakura and I couldn't figure out was why it was named as such.

The drink placed in front of me took me out of my reverie. I didn't even notice that I already finished the first one. Even the fact that Sakura wasn't seated beside me escaped my usually observant eyes. I really do space out a lot, as they say.

"I didn't catch your name..." For a moment when he spoke, I wondered if he sings, too.

"Huh?" Stupid of me not to actually listen to what he said but he smiled at me and asked again. "I was asking what your name was...anyway are you feeling okay? You're all red in the face."

He chuckled a little and I gave him a smile of my own. "It's Hinata."

"Hi Miss Hinata. My name is Gaara." He offered his hand for me to shake and naturally, I took it, not anticipating the feeling of his hand on mine. He had a strong grip, I can tell, but he was being careful or dare I say, gentle, with me. "I really liked your performance on stage a while ago."

"Why thank you, _Mister_ Gaara." I put emphasis on the word to mock his politeness. It was a nice and respectful gesture but we're almost the same age, I would bet, and there's simply no need for formality here. I think he caught my mocking and laughed lightly.

"You are still a customer of this bar, you know. So I have to be polite."

"Then I shall offer the same courtesy." I replied simply.

"Fine then. As they say...the customer is always right." A playful grin formed on his lips.

I laughed at the game we seemed to be playing. Sadly, our conversation must end for I caught a glimpse of a very drunk Naruto and a pissed off Sasuke. "Seems my presence is needed elsewhere, Mr. Gaara."

"Your presence will be missed, Miss Hinata."

And I left with my friends, my thoughts still on one red haired bartender's piercing green eyes.

-/-

-/-

-/-

-/-

-/-

-/-

A/N: Sorry if you got bored by the history/flashback part...it is necessary. Next chapter will be more exciting for you guys, I hope. Please read and review! Your comments are much appreciated, good or bad. Thank you :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Silent Voices

by pentuppassion

-/-

Chapter 3

-/-

"Do you remember how we first met?"

He kept his gaze on the town below us but replied, "Yes, I do."

We sat side by side on the bench of our favorite spot in town. It was the highest point of the area that was accessible to the townspeople. A few years back, it was developed into a park with some wooden benches and a small fountain. Few people come here because the stairs was a long climb up. As for Gaara and I, we enjoy the exercise and the view was all the reward we needed to motivate us. The privacy was a plus, too.

I kept silent, deep in thought. I was forming in my mind the words I wanted to - needed to - say. I didn't realize it would be this difficult. I've put it off for quite some time, my only fear being that he might make me change my mind. Don't get me wrong, I would like it if I didn't have to do this but the reason behind it was truly a valid one. And when I finally tell him about it, he wouldn't make me do something I didn't want to, even if he had to sacrifice his own happiness for mine. He was just that kind of guy. And I love him for that.

He turned to me and took my hand in his. His next words came and my heart sank with it. "You seem so far away, Hinata." He had no idea how true his words will be after tonight. The unspoken question hung in the air.

"I'm alright." I said with a small smile and a light squeeze of his hand. "We should go...I don't want to be late for our gig."

In the end, I was unable to tell him anything at all.

-/-

-/-

I knew that there were a lot of things going through her mind when I looked at her. She's been distracted these past few days but she won't tell me what's bothering her so much.

We had about two hours left before their performance at the Sound Village, a popular bar downtown. It was quite an honor to be able to perform on their stage. The invite bands to audition and they pick the better ones to actually go up on stage.

There was a cool summer breeze blowing and we took our time walking back to the apartment. We both needed to wash up first before going to the Sound Village. I held her hand comfortably in my own as we strolled through the streets in silence. I glance at her from time to time just to see the expression her face held as each moment passes. I have learned long ago that she sometimes gave away clues of what she was thinking when she thought no one was looking. For quite some time now, she just seemed to be engrossed in her own thoughts, simply not minding the walk and their surroundings.

It was unsettling how deeply her thoughts seemed to run these days even when on the outside she looked fine - like normal, as one could say. I was a bit afraid that this was something like "the calm before the storm" kind of thing. There was no doubt in my mind that what's bothering her was not about me, I knew it was some inner conflict she's facing and that she would let me know when she was ready. But I still wish she would let me help her through it.

When we got to the apartment, it was still fairly early. I opened the locked door and let us both enter.

"Ladies first." I said with a playful smile. She went in ahead and before I could follow her in, she turned around, grabbed me by the collar and kissed me. I had a moment of surprise but then I forgot about it when she deepened the kiss.

She was rarely aggressive when it came to these things but when she is, I just can't help but be turned on. She led me into the apartment and closed the door behind me, our lips still connected. All thoughts flew off my mind when I felt her press her body onto mine.

My back hit the wall and decided that this wasn't working for me so I held her lithe waist, shifted my weight and switched our positions. I broke the kiss for a moment to breathe; I touched my forehead to hers as we both caught our breaths.

"We should be getting ready." I didn't know where I got the sense to actually point that out when I knew that my whole body wanted nothing but to ravish her right then and there.

Hinata thought about it for a short moment then smirked. Now, that's a dangerous sign.

"We can do that." Before I knew it she was dragging me to the shower with her. She shook off her sneakers then went in and turned on the cold water, all the while waving at me to join her. I started taking my shirt off but she stopped me saying, "I'll take care of that."

I kicked my shoes off and joined her in the shower. Soon enough both our clothes were drenched. I stood there watching as she closed her eyes to let the water land on her smiling face.

"What's gotten into to you?" I suddenly asked with a short laugh. I held both her hands in mine, loving the feeling of the water seeping through the fabric of our clothing. Finally, she looked at me straight in the eyes. What I saw there was a mix of love and desire.

-/-

-/-

**A/N: I'm keeping this Rated T Please just search for the full version of this chapter if you're over 18. It will be uploaded as a oneshot with the title: Silent Voices: Climb. Thank you Now on with the rest of the chap!**

-/-

-/-

"Aaaand now...give it up for the Rustling Leaf!"

The sound of the blonde's drumming filled the bar along with Neji's guitar combo. The familiar sound of the bass guitar joined into the mix as we made the music we have always loved. I began singing the words of Sasuke's new song, all out of habit.

_Watch the clouds roll_

_Keep the sunlight from your eyes_

_You lie there alone_

_Blissfully unaware_

Sasuke's voice mixed with mine, we let the words take us.

_That I am here_

_I am here_

_You may not see_

_But this is…_

_Enough for me_

_No, you'd never hear it_

_At least not from me_

_I'll never say it_

_That way it wont be real_

Slowly, the instruments faded and I realized the audience in some form of trance as they anticipated the next lines. The dark-haired boy beside me breathed hard then sang his solo with closed eyes, his deep voice echoing through the suddenly silent crowd.

_This silent voice_

_Will never break_

The sound of Naruto's drums seemed to jolt the crowd back to life and they went wild with shouts, claps and whistles.

_Even when I sing it_

_You never really hear me_

He had his head down as the song ended and all we can hear was the applause and cheers of the crowd. What I did not expect was the look on Sasuke's eyes when he finally opened them. It was dark and brooding like they always were, but tonight, at that precise moment, I saw his uncloaked sadness.

Back in character, we bowed our thanks and I took the mic. "That was Silent Voices, an original song written by our very own, Sasuke. Let's give him a hand!"

I motioned to my band-mate who now flashed what I call his "stage smile" and bowed once more. And with that simple gesture, the ladies almost swooned…and he wasted no time in using that attention to introduce his next song. "Thank you, thank you.", his words easily drowned by the cheers that followed. "Now we move on to another song we have prepared for you guys tonight."

Neji gave a sample guitar riff at Sasuke's pause. "This is…"

"Cruelty!"

_I think the world_

_Screwed with me_

_When I saw you_

_When I met you_

I provided the backing vocals as Sasuke sang lead. Being on the sidelines, I could easily watch the audiences' reaction and also, the band's performance. And at the moment, my eyes keep wandering off to our current lead vocalist. I knew this already since we've been band-mates for quite some time, but it still puzzles me to no end how he could do that.

_I think the gods_

_Enjoyed their cruelty_

One moment, he's quiet, brooding and unsociable…

_That day I fell_

_In love with_

…and the next he's just a bubble of emotions bursting in front of everyone's eyes.

_You just don't realize_

_This is not a f*cking alibi_

_I didn't plan on this_

_But still I feel it in me_

He was never the "sharing" type of guy, we all just kind of assumed that if he needed to let off some steam, he'd just drop by the studio to drown himself in music. Or like most days, he'd write them down. And his face when he sang the songs on stage…

_This cruelty you do to me_

_Standing there_

_Smiling at nothing_

_Looking oh so lovely_

_This cruelty_

_Won't let go of me_

_This cruelty_

_Always finds me_

As the song ended, one thought still plagued my mind like it had for years when I think about my raven-haired friend's writing.

_Who could the songs be for? There must be something…or somebody…_

I steered myself away from my thoughts and back to my audience. "Before we move on to our next song, let me introduce the members of our band."

I walked over to the back and ruffled the blond hair. "On drums, Naruto! Over there with the shiny white electric is my cousin, Neji."

"And we all know who this black-haired cutie is…Sasuke. And yours truly, Hinata." I bowed as I took center stage before adding, "Of course let us not forget, our lovely manager, Miss Sakura."

Cheers and claps greeted us, as we got ready for our next song. Three more to go!

"Let's tone it down a little so you guys can relax a bit, eat your food and drink some booze while you listen." I signaled Naruto to begin the low sound of the drums, and counted the beats in my head…

_I found a letter that said "I'm sorry that _

_You were asleep when I wrote these words down…_

-/-

They were amazing.

_She was amazing._

Hinata sang the third and fourth songs in the set list and she was simply breathtaking. I knew that already, of course, but seeing her perform, completely in her element, I still can't help feel how lucky I was to have her.

"Still with us, guys?" Sasuke got everyone's attention with just those words. "We're on to the last one now (an audible 'aaww' can be heard on the background) and this is from one of our favorite bands. If you know the song, please do sing with us!"

_Neji:_

_I took a walk for the very first time_

_On the dark side of the dance floor_

_Lit a match just to heat things up_

_But I got more than I bargained for_

_Mixed drinks, mixed feelings of elation_

_I should have known it was a one-night invitation_

_Neji, Sasuke, Naruto:_

_Don't sweat it, forget it_

_Everything is a-okay_

_Just let it go then it's_

_Off to find another face_

_Neji:_

_I'll make you come just to watch you leave_

_You walk around with my heart on your sleeve_

_Don't sweat it, it's over now_

_Our time ran out_

_Sasuke:_

_I took an oath, but I'm giving it up_

_You didn't have to see things my way_

_Nothing more than a casual f*ck_

_Isn't that just how we operate?_

_Sasuke & Hinata:_

_Let's drink to feelings of temptation_

_You and I, we're an overnight sensation_

_Don't sweat it, forget it_

_Everything is a-okay_

_Just let it, go then it's_

_Off to find another face_

_Sasuke:_

_I'll make you come just to watch you leave_

_I walk around with your heart on my sleeve_

_Don't sweat it, it's over now_

_Our time ran_

_Sasuke & Naruto:_

_Outside, the brake light's started to dim_

_I feel the tension that's been pulling us in_

_And then we do it again_

_So we can feel all right_

_Falling in love for the night_

_Neji:_

_Don't sweat it, forget it_

_Everything is a-okay_

_Just let it go then it's_

_Off to find another face_

_I'll make you come just to watch you leave_

_You walk around with my heart on your sleeve_

_Don't sweat it, it's over now_

_Our time ran out_

_Our time ran out_

_Our time ran out_

_Our time ran out_

_Our time ran out!_

-/-

-/-

-/-

-/-

-/-

-/-

A/N: Yay! Thank you for reading through! Do not kill me for the band name HAHA. For those who want to know the set list I used, I'm writing 3 of them down here :) Please leave your comments and suggestions in a review!

#1 – Silent Voices, an original song written by me.

#2 – Cruelty, another original song from me.

#5 – A Party Song (The Walk of Shame) by All Time Low


End file.
